


Happy Families

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Best Friends, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some platonic Pietro x Reader fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Families

Pietro and you had been in the training room for an hour now and were still trying to put off actual exercise. You were a mutant, same as Pietro and his sister, and had the power to shapeshift- always useful in a tight pinch.

After Fury had found you and your best friend lounging around, laughing over shared gossip and old stories, he had ordered that the two of you take some influence from the rest of the team’s attitudes to training and head down to join them.

Well, you had spent an hour lying on the gym mats watching American Horror Story on the gym TV- had Stark really installed a TV in  _every_  room?- and now felt like before you did any actual exercise that you should have some food. So, with that conclusion, you clapped Pietro on the shoulder as you stood up and told him, “Right, well, considering we haven’t eaten anything since breakfast, I think that we should definitely have a snack before we start some hardcore working out.”

“Oh, definitely,” Pietro agreed, following you out of the room and down to the kitchen where you both proceeded to raid the cupboards for crisps and other various snacks- including a large bag of popcorn.

“You know,” you started, because the silence was boring and you found that Pietro was one of the few people who could keep up with your disordered thoughts, “I kinda see the Avengers as one big family.”

Quicksilver was quiet for a moment before he let out a quiet chuckle and replied, “Yeah, I see what you mean. Like, Starks’ the insane uncle who thinks he’s oh-so-funny-”

“-Steve is totally the mum who fusses over everything and everyone-”

“-Thor is like the grandad who doesn’t really understand modern concepts but can still kick ass-”

“-Natasha’s the mysterious and sexy third cousin who can’t actually be found on any family tree-”

“-Banner could be the dad who only ever offers an opinion when it appeals to him and steps back from all the arguments until he beasts out-”

“-Vision is like that older brother who just watches everyone and is really quiet and shit-”

“-you’re like the rebellious older sister who avoids all her work and always messes around-”

You gasped in mock offense. “Alright, then you and Wanda are like those creepy twins in horror films.”

“Creepy?” Pietro repeated, raising an eyebrow and coming over to grab a handful of popcorn and shove it in his mouth. Speaking around it, and resulting in bits of popcorn flying everywhere, he said, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Collapsing in laughter, you poked him roughly in the side and laughed, “If our parents knew what we were doing, they’d kill us.” Shoving a handful of popcorn into your own mouth, you spoke around it, too, “I don’t think Steve would take kindly to our avoiding of training.”

Pietro chuckled.

“No, he wouldn’t,” came Steve’s condoning voice from the doorway.

“Gah!” Quicksilver yelped, spinning around and spraying Steve with popcorn.

You offered a grimace and an apologetic smile. “Whoops?”


End file.
